


Et nos cedamus

by teodolinda



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M, Hopeful Ending, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teodolinda/pseuds/teodolinda
Summary: Благодарю Зануду, величайшую из бет.Благодарю Уи за вдохновение, поддержку, консультации и замечательные детали.





	Et nos cedamus

I

– И легкие курильщика показывала… правда, только фотографии, на вскрытие как-то пока не решилась отвести. Хотя, наверно, стоит.  
– Можно подумать, это когда-то кого-то останавливало…  
Констанс плотнее запахнула халат и аккуратно присела на самый краешек заваленного всяким дерьмом – в смысле Исключительно-Важными-Вещами – стола. Каким бы ни было ее душевное состояние, она еще не совсем спятила, распотрошенную сигаретную заначку восстановить не проблема, главное, запомнить, сколько было штук, а вот если она случайно нарушит порядок расположения этого чрезвычайно ценного барахла… нет уж, себе дороже.  
Он смотрел на нее не отрываясь, и даже в темноте – хорошо, что не стала включать лампу, подумала Констанс, почему-то казалось, что при свете было бы еще невыносимее, – даже в темноте она видела, какое усталое, почти больное у него лицо. Уверенность, что он не спал и не она его разбудила своей нелепой вылазкой за сигаретами, тем не менее, крепла. Вся ситуация теперь казалась глупой до невозможности: в комнате ее сына, в полной темноте они стоят друг напротив друга, она в застиранном домашнем халате, он и вовсе закутанный в одеяло – с одной стороны край волочится по полу, зато с другой прекрасно видны сухая, для его лет очень даже мускулистая нога и край трусов, скорее удобных, чем парадно-выходных. Дурак он с этим одеялом, Констанс нервно фыркнула, чего я там не видела. Чего я только не видела. Впрочем, он тоже. Он еще и побольше моего. Два – будем откровенны! – далеко не юных усталых одиноких человека, в половине третьего утра, в темной заваленной подростковым хламом комнате… Или его одиночество – лишь плод ее воображения? Или все-таки нет? Не спать он мог, положим, по миллиону своих причин, от мыслей о работе до приступа гастрита. Но чем объяснить, что услышав ее полуночное шебуршание он встал и притащился вслед за ней?  
Он проигнорировал ее смешок, прошел на середину комнаты, она не успела подумать, что к ней, сел на край кровати, быстро, цепко и брезгливо – она даже не обиделась, самой дурно смотреть на это лежбище, и ведь не скажешь, что на этом белье спали всего две ночи, уж не коробка ли из-под пиццы там торчит, стыдливо прикрытая скомканным одеялом?.. вернется от папаши, убью, – очень брезгливо посмотрев, куда садится.  
– Впрочем, свою голову не приставишь.  
– Вот этого уж точно не надо.  
Теперь он улыбнулся. Как все-таки странно среди ночи обсуждать проблему тайного курения ее сына с человеком, которого еще неделю назад она и знать не знала, который понятия не имеет, как этого сына зовут, и который сейчас вдруг кажется близким как никто другой. Но ведь так не бывает. Не начинать же в полтинник верить в сказки, в которые не верила и в шестнадцать?  
– Ну так что насчет покурить?  
Констанс вздрогнула. Он сидел не шевелясь на краю кровати ее ребенка, и наверно поэтому ее вдруг затопила какая-то совершенно немыслимая, не поддающаяся никакому логическому объяснению нежность и почти жалость к нему – к мужчине под шестьдесят, агенту ФБР, коллеге, эксперту, похоже, высочайшего, просто-таки заоблачного класса, до которого она даже в юные амбициозные годы не мечтала дорасти. Она посмотрела на сигареты в собственной руке, как будто видела их впервые.  
– Можно, раз все равно не спим. Только не здесь.  
До кухни дошли молча. Он в своем дурацком одеяле – ну до чего смешной, сил нет! – угнездился за столом, она встала возле плиты, включила вытяжку. Протянула пачку ему, он вроде мгновение поколебался, но потом решительно покачал головой.  
– Буду пассивно.  
Констанс прикурила, зажгла свет – маленькую лампу над плитой, чтобы видеть хоть что-то. Он поморщился от неожиданности, глаза красные и совсем замученные, и ей стало так стыдно – стыдно за всю эту нелепую ночь, за то, что поддалась, позволила ему отвезти себя домой, кормила ужином, он ел очень мало и осторожно, а потом предложила остаться ночевать, чтоб не ехать за полночь заселяться в гостиницу, в гостинице, наверно, он бы спал нормально… предложила остаться, рассчитывая на что? Или просто предложила? Так не бывает, тебе скоро пятьдесят, так не бывает, ты знаешь… Но если бы он не хотел остаться, из вежливости он бы не остался. Или она вообще ничего не понимает в людях.  
– Думаю, надо нам по таблеточке, и спать, – сказала она. Он кивнул. Ну и сволочь же ты, дорогая моя, ты никак рада очевидным признакам его усталости и плохого самочувствия? Рада, если дело не в тебе?  
– Что-то беспокоит? – устыдившись, Констанс решительно шагнула к нему, присела перед ним на корточки, снизу вверх заглянула в глаза, печальные, усталые и абсолютно непроницаемые.  
– Все нормально, – он покачал головой. – В смысле, в переделах нормы, а норма понятие растяжимое, – добавил, усмехнувшись.  
Нелепая поза, ладони над его коленями, совершенно непонятно, куда теперь их девать, ноги моментально затекли, Констанс чуть покачнулась, теряя равновесие, – и тут он неожиданно взял ее руки в свои. Сухие, теплые и профессионально-чуткие. Пол поплыл под ногами, стало мучительно горячо, Констанс прикусила губу.  
– По таблеточке и спать, – едва слышно сказал он, наклонившись над ней, и его дыхание обожгло ее шею. – Не будем думать об этом сегодня...  
– Подумаем об этом завтра? – машинально выдохнула она, надеясь, что голос прозвучал не слишком жалко.

II

Черт. Нельзя не признать, идея выпить снотворное была хороша, с какой стороны ни посмотри. И он знал, что так будет: чего он только не пробовал, особенно в последние годы, но от любых препаратов неизбежно приходили кошмары. Самые мучительные – те, которые он не запоминал, от которых оставался лишь холод вдоль позвоночника и перебои сердечного ритма в течение дня. Сегодняшний он почти помнил. Впрочем, ему бы и без снотворного приснилось то же самое. Помнил ощущение во сне, продолжение вчерашнего кошмара наяву – когда вся воля, все силы уходят на подавление нарастающей ледяной паники: они кретины или мерзавцы, они идут по головам, они с такой легкостью бросили нелепого безвредного и беспомощного толстяка Мэкли, славную улыбчивую Нокс, ну и что из того, что на ней форма, девчонка же, бросили в компании трех крайне сомнительных трупов. И да, конечно, Дайана видела то же, что и они с Гордоном. «Я был в этой машине и не видел ничего», – нервно сказал Мэкли, Дайана раздраженно заметила, что может ей и померещилось, и на этом разговор замяли. А кто может быть до конца уверен: сущность, убившая Хастингса, – убивает вблизи воронки или вблизи тела Рут Девенпорт?! И они бросили Мэкли, Нокс, а ближе всех к телу библиотекарши они бросили…  
Вчера он запретил себе думать об этом, пока объяснялся с Гордоном, пока добирался до Бакхорна, пока насиловал педаль газа прокатной колымаги.  
Он посмотрел на часы – ничего себе, начало одиннадцатого. Давно ему не случалось проспать семь с лишним часов подряд. Констанс говорила, что у нее выходной. Интересно, она еще спит? Прислушался: где-то в недрах квартиры шумит вода, похоже, Констанс принимает душ. Сон это был или нет? В самый разгар кошмара, когда он не успевал прочитать смску, текст таял на глазах, а он мгновенно забывал даже прочитанное, хотя знал, что без этой информации ничего не сможет сделать… в самый страшный миг вдруг как будто теплая рука погладила его по плечу и теплые губы коснулись виска. Кошмар растаял, он хотел проснуться, но сон не отпустил его.  
Вчерашний вечер помнился странно – вроде все в мельчайших деталях, но как будто бы не с ним, как будто он смотрел кино. Неприязненное удивление на лице Мэкли, «доктор Тальбот в лаборатории», радость, вспыхнувшая на лице Констанс, когда он вошел без стука. «Мордобой семейный классический», – сказала она в ответ на его немой вопрос, и он выдохнул, – «Пытаюсь понять, кто был пьянее, пострадавший или задержанная». Затопившее его счастье, что она жива и в порядке, занимается мордобоем семейным классическим. Она встала, потянулась до хруста в суставах, кивнула на его дорожную сумку: «Куда вы везете нас?». «В Мексику», – подхватил он цитату. «А что в Мексике?» – «Мексиканцы…». Потом он помог ей закончить с алкогольными вопросами – удивительная штука, человеческий организм, как эта баба могла еще кого-то побить? – потом он вышел вместе с ней на улицу, оказалось, что она без машины… она расстроенно рассказывала какую-то путаную историю, бывший муж с утра забирал сына, заодно подбросил ее до работы, им надо было что-то дообсудить, все равно планировала уйти пораньше, зайти к живущей недалеко подружке… потом заработалась, и вот, ночь на дворе… Почему-то слушать про поездку с бывшим было неприятно.  
Сел, закутав ноги в одеяло, огляделся. Довольно просторная гостиная, обставлена без особого внимания, функционально, недорого – и ладно. До идеального порядка далеко, хозяйку явно мало заботит, если вещь оказывается не на своем месте, да и вообще, совершенно очевидно, что здесь не проводят много времени. Но чисто. Потрясающий контраст с виденной ночью комнатой ее сына: похоже, у них четкий договор, за пределами берлоги бардак не разводить. Самое поразительное, что договор соблюдается.  
Думать, что Констанс – по-хорошему строгая мать, получалось. Думать, что Констанс – весьма посредственная хозяйка, получалось. Вчера также вполне получилось отметить редкий для провинциального эксперта уровень квалификации.  
Думать же о Констанс не получалось никак. Она просто была. Он жил свою жизнь, терял друзей, кого-то хоронил, других – страшнее, душа обрастала рубцами и мозолями, он готовился разменять седьмой десяток, тело постепенно захватывали и обживали возрастные болячки, все труднее становилось рассчитывать, что гастрит как-нибудь передумает переходить в язву. Он давно потерял счет занюханным городишкам и туповатым обитателям плохо оборудованных моргов и лабораторий, он уже лет двадцать не запоминал ни названий этих сонных дыр, ни имен этих криворуких недоучек. Впрочем, он уже и не выезжал давно на экспертизы.  
И никакой доктора Констанс Тальбот в этой его жизни не было.  
А потом появилась – и все. И стала Констанс. И начала быть. Как будто была всегда. Часть его жизни. Абсолютно необходимая часть.  
– Констанс. Констанс, – четко артикулируя каждый слог, прошептал он, как будто привыкал к звучанию ее имени.

III

На воде в самый раз: у него явно проблемы с желудком, ей тоже полезно, и молока в доме все равно нет. Констанс старательно размешивала овсянку, прислушиваясь к звукам из ванной. Зря она все-таки не сдержалась. Да, он крепко спал, когда она на цыпочках подошла к нему, и вряд ли почувствовал, но все равно не стоило. Но не было совершенно никакой возможности удержаться и не поправить одеяло, не погладить его по плечу. Ему, похоже, снилось что-то плохое, он судорожно вздохнул, стиснул кулак до побелевших костяшек, пробормотал что-то, и тогда она совсем сошла с ума – присела на корточки, коснулась кончиками пальцев влажной горячей щеки, а потом и вовсе осторожно наклонилась и поцеловала его в висок. Он шумно выдохнул, разжал пальцы, расслабился. Не проснулся, к счастью. А то совсем непонятно, что б ты делала, любезная доктор Тальбот. Так и помереть со стыда недолго.  
Кофе. Констанс отставила кастрюлю в сторону, достала кофемолку.  
Хлопнула дверь ванной. Она вслушивалась в его приближающиеся шаги, изо всех сил заставляя себя не повернуться. Почему-то казалось важным сделать вид, что ей все равно, что она увлеченно следит за тонкой струйкой в кофеварке. Едва ощутимый запах дезодоранта. Спине вдруг стало тепло. Его дыхание. Его руки легли ей на плечи, он поцеловал ее в шею, осторожно развернул к себе.  
– Констанс.  
Как смешно звучит ее имя. Он держал ее почти на весу – ноги стали ватными и она точно бы упала, просто стекла бы на пол. Чуть приподнял, подсадил на край стола. Осторожно отпустил руки, бережно отодвинул воротник халата, поцеловал ключицу. Она наконец позволила себе расслабиться, обнять его.  
– Альберт…  
Его губы исследовали ее плечо.  
– Альберт… ну не здесь же… – надо же, с таким трудом вспомнила, как вообще люди разговаривают, а сказалась какая-то чушь.  
– Почему бы не здесь… На секционном столе случалось, на кухонном никогда.  
Край столешницы больно врезался в ягодицы.  
– Боюсь спросить, с кем…  
– Давно, в университете еще… с однокурсницей.  
Констанс тихо и счастливо засмеялась, прижимаясь к нему еще плотнее.  
– В моей квартире есть масса более удобных поверхностей. Секционного стола, правда, нет…  
– А на нем и неудобно… – он легко целовал ее лицо.  
– Не пробовала… не люблю мешать личное с рабочим…  
– Да ну?  
Он снял ее со стола. Это все не со мной, думала она по дороге в спальню, этого не может быть.

Констанс открыла глаза. Стрелки часов лениво переползли за полдень.  
– Предлагаю все-таки позавтракать, – перекатилась на бок, привалилась к нему, провела рукой по седеющим волосам на его груди. Для астенического типа с учетом его лет мускулатура на пять с плюсом, руки так просто стальные. А вот живот слегка оплывший, очевидно, малоподвижный образ жизни, ну и все-таки возраст. Узкие бедра, длинные худые ноги.  
– Щекотно, – сказал он, не открывая глаз, перехватил ее руку, прижал к губам.  
Сказал бы ей кто еще три дня назад, что она будет с наслаждением думать о перспективе провести выходной в постели с человеком, который вломился в ее жизнь из ниоткуда. Провести выходной, вдумчиво и неторопливо исследуя каждый квадратный сантиметр его тела. И может быть – а вдруг? – провести годы, сживаясь и срастаясь с ним душой.  
– Позавтракать – прекрасная идея, – он продолжал лежать не шевелясь, не отпуская ее пальцы. Констанс уткнулась носом в его плечо.  
– Ну что, встаем? – его кожа под ее губами была теплой и солоноватой.  
– Непременно.  
Свободной рукой он подхватил ее, перевернул, повалил на себя, крепко прижал.  
– Умираю хочу есть… – попыталась она сказать, но ничего членораздельного не вышло, ее губы были расплющены об его грудь.  
Он поцеловал ее в волосы, взял за плечи, легко поднял на вытянутых руках над собой.  
– Встаем. Вот уже.  
Констанс стало смешно. Даже интересно, как далеко он зайдет в своем стремлении продемонстрировать ей свою отличную – и правда ведь отличную! – физическую форму.  
Впрочем, она не возражала.

IV

Когда на парковке она полезла в сумку за ключами, Альберту пришлось отпустить ее руку. На тонкой коже остался красный след. Похоже, он крепко сжимал ее запястье с того момента, как она рассказала ему свой сон. «Собирайся, поехали в участок», – сказал он, мгновенно забыв, что подумывал заглянуть в кастрюлю на предмет добавки, и она сразу отставила пустую тарелку и встала из-за стола. Иначе быть не могло: Констанс Тальбот, внезапно и окончательно вошедшая в его биографию и навсегда занявшая первые строчки всех хит-парадов его жизни, просто не могла не понимать его без слов. Кажется, именно тогда он и стиснул ее руку. Совершенно непонятно, правда, как при этом им удалось одеться. Конечно, он ей все расскажет – все, что ему разрешено рассказать. А это много, тем более sapienti sat. Неужели это правда будет: она выслушает его, а он, рассказывая, сам для себя разложит все по полочкам и поймет. И про Купера. И про Дайану. И про Гордона – вдруг она сможет объяснить ему про Гордона, чтобы не было так больно? Но не сейчас. Сейчас главное другое. За рулем он сосредоточится и обдумает план действий на ближайшее время.  
– Я поведу.  
Констанс молча отдала ему ключи. Альберт удержал ее пальцы, помедлил секунду, все-таки позволил себе притянуть ее ближе.  
– Добрый день, мисс Тальбот! – оказывается, они не одни на этом свете и на этой парковке. Вот же старая кошелка, вежливая нашлась, чтобы Констанс смогла ответить на приветствие, пришлось оторваться от нее. Правда, ответить Констанс смогла только невразумительным кивком. Смешная. Нет, хватит, все к лучшему, все равно надо ехать. А еще чуть-чуть – и никто бы никуда не поехал.  
Забавно: водительское сиденье отрегулировано как будто под его ноги, ни малейшего дискомфорта и обычного в чужих машинах желания отодвинуться назад.  
– Я правильно помню – на том светофоре налево?  
Жуткий городишко. Как она вообще могла тут жить и дышать? Унылые улицы, унылые дома. Как она здесь выжила – она, такая… нет уж, смотри-ка ты на дорогу, а то как голову к ней повернешь, так очень легко предсказать, чем это закончится.  
– Да. Сейчас… – она вытащила из кармана куртки телефон.  
– Не надо. Я привык по старинке. От навигаторов мозги разжижаются.  
Она фыркнула.  
– Зря смеетесь, доктор Тальбот. В больших городах это приобретает масштаб катастрофы – страшно вскрывать череп, все течет. Прямо?  
– Лучше направо. Я покажу. Объедем, там опять дорогу ремонтируют.  
– У вас ремонтируют дороги?  
– Представьте себе, агент Розенфилд. И нечего нос задирать – в нашем милом Бакхорне с разжижением мозгов не хуже чем у вас, – она помолчала. – Кстати, о мозгах… здесь налево… мне нужна помощь.  
– Мои мозги в твоем распоряжении... они у меня тоже неплохо функционируют.  
– Я вообще-то имела в виду то немногое, что осталось от мозгов Хастингса… но учту – рекомендация впечатляет. Давай вместе посмотрим сегодня?  
Ну вот что ты мне в зад сигналишь – Альберт глянул в зеркало, кому там неймется, – придурок малолетний? Да, я буду стоять и пропускать встречных ровно столько, сколько надо, а ты если на тот свет торопишься и родительскую тачку не жалеешь, давай уж как-нибудь в другой раз, без меня.  
В Бакхорн, конечно, еще придется вернуться. Или попробовать забрать тела? Бриггса военные не отдадут… за Девенпорт и Хастингса можно с родней пободаться… Но это все потом.  
Вот сейчас вполне можно было бы повернуть, но ведь нетерпеливый сопляк рванет сразу за ним, а двум машинам тут никак… Ладно, стоим дальше. Констанс небось думает, что он на старости лет разучился машину водить. Ну что поделать. Может, ей Мэкли рассказал? Хотя что он мог рассказать. Даже если предположить в порядке бреда, что он только прикидывается дураком, а сам и дословно запомнил их с Гордоном разговор, и серьезно к нему отнесся… Нет, увы, не получается. Грязный, бородатый, похож на бездомного. Гордон сказал, что видел таких «в комнате». И все, больше они ничего не говорили при Мэкли. И Дайана тоже. А во сне Констанс видела лестницу, описала узор на обоях… и прямо из секционной открывалась, как она выразилась, «круглая фигня в потолке»… Нет, тут думать нечего. Что хорошо в делах Голубой Розы – можно не волноваться за близких. Ее сыну с этой стороны ничего не угрожает.  
А ее он защитит. Не для того он ее нашел. Не-для-то-го, пробормотал себе под нос, плавно выходя в правый ряд, позволив сопляку унестись по левому с диким ревом. Бедная тачка. Констанс не переспросила, что он там бормочет. Старательно глядя на дорогу, протянул руку, нащупал худую коленку, крепко сжал. Она накрыла его руку ладонью.  
Он собран, спокоен, и точно знает, как поступит. И абсолютно уверен, что поступит правильно.  
Да, все правильно.

 

V

Разговоров будет… Констанс всей кожей чувствовала, как звенит воздух, будто провода под напряжением, как сгущаются по углам, закручиваются маленькими плотными вихрями пока не озвученные, и от того еще более сладостные сплетни. Родные коридоры полицейского участка казались чужими, она машинально здоровалась со всеми встречными, с трудом вспоминала имена, смутно подозревая, что часть этих людей не видела никогда в жизни, и даже замешкалась на лестнице, не сразу сообразив, в какую сторону идти.  
Он крепко держал ее локоть, как будто боялся отпустить хотя бы на секунду. Смешной. Никуда она не денется. Как вцепился в нее после завтрака… если можно называть завтраком овсянку в два часа дня. Зачем они приехали сюда? Такой складывался дивный выходной. Но спорить с ним не хотелось, было вообще лень что-то говорить, он небось подумал, какая послушная. Констанс усмехнулась. Выпендривается, мачо из себя изображает, пусть… это наносное. А настоящее – его поступок на перекрестке, когда он, не побоявшись выглядеть старым идиотом, дождался момента, чтобы мальчик в машине сзади повернул безопасно…  
Интересно, почему он вернулся в Бакхорн один. Кажется, обаятельный пожилой дядька со слуховым аппаратом – его начальник? – сразу все про них понял, еще раньше, чем они сами. Наверно, они сто лет работают вместе, и, кажется, друзья. Он смотрел на нее ехидно, но вроде с симпатией.  
Ладно, зайти в кабинет, поздороваться с Мэкли, раз уж она тут, а потом в морг – пусть он посмотрит все по Хастингсу, наверняка она что-то упустила, ведь не может же такого быть… Да и с телом Девенпорт остались вопросы.  
Он толкнул дверь кабинета, отпустил ее руку.  
Мэкли безуспешно попытался скрыть неудовольствие, когда вслед за ней в кабинет прошел Альберт, зато стоявшая у окна Нокс вскинула свои безупречные брови, улыбнулась с неподдельной радостью, и отсалютовала им кофейной кружкой.  
– Констанс, у тебя же выходной? – Мэкли напрягся, как будто ждет подвоха.  
– Я хочу показать агенту Розенфилду материалы по экспертизе Хастингса и Девенпорт.  
Мэкли, понятное дело, не в восторге. Ну и дурак – специалисты такого уровня в Бакхорн сроду не забредали, а он нос воротит. Констанс подошла к своему столу, наклонилась включить компьютер. Вдруг ей за сегодняшний выход на работу перепадет еще выходной – и уж его-то она найдет как провести! Альберт молча застыл за ее спиной, и Констанс поймала себя на том, что стремительно привыкает к блаженному ощущению его присутствия – за ее спиной и в ее жизни.  
– Как хорошо, что мы пересеклись с вами, доктор Тальбот. Когда у вас будет минутка, я хотела задать несколько вопросов по телу майора Бриггса. Может, завтра? Назначьте мне время. Мне надо планировать отъезд, а не поговорив с вами… – Нокс выразительно развела руками.  
Констанс попыталась вспомнить свои рабочие планы на завтра. Смешно, полное впечатление, что она не была в участке несколько недель. Или месяцев.  
– Лейтенант Нокс, я думаю, если ничего экстренного не произойдет… – начала было говорить, но резкий голос Альберта перебил ее, заставил вздрогнуть и замолчать.  
– Доктор Тальбот увольняется. С сегодняшнего дня.  
Вроде слова все понятные, а не складывается. Нет, у них обоих, конечно, несколько снесло крышу, но не до такой же степени.  
– Это еще что за новости? – Мэкли явно хочет казаться язвительным, но у него нет ни одного шанса. – С какой стати?  
Нокс улыбается. Смотрит на нее в упор и вроде подмигивает.  
– Доктор Тальбот уезжает из Бакхорна.  
Она этого не слышала. Какой бардак на столе, надо срочно навести порядок…  
– Да что за ерунда? – Мэкли, судя по голосу, тоже не уверен в собственном слухе. – Куда уезжает? Почему уезжает?  
– В Филадельфию. Потому что выходит замуж.  
– Констанс?! Что вообще происходит?  
Она вздрогнула и только сейчас поняла, что все это время его рука лежала на ее талии. Подняла глаза на Мэкли.  
– Да, Дэйв, все правильно, – заставила себя сказать чужим голосом.  
Обернулась в панике, поймала его взгляд и выдохнула, расслабившись.  
Все действительно было правильно.


End file.
